Diusir
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: "Aku diusir karena kesalahanku. Sekarang aku harus menghadapi semua penderitaan yang menyakitkan ini!" Kisah seorang pemuda yang diusir yang bertemu dengan gadis yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Ceritanya model Sinetron gitu -.-" Chapter 3
1. Awal cerita

Di tengah malam yang sunyi.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Sial!"

"Woy tunggu jangan kabur!"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Heh! Ke mana perginya dia?"

"Entahlah, tadi kulihat dia ke sini. Mungkin sudah lari ke sana."

"Ayo kita kejar lagi!"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Huh, untunglah aku masih bisa sembun-"

Bruk.

**Harvest Moon © NATSUME**

"Hey, hey."

"Huuh! HEEEEEEY!"

"Um?"

"Wah, akhirnya bangun."

"Mmm."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hey, aku cuma ingin tahu siapa kamu? Lalu kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka? Terus kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Kenapa tidak jawab?"

"A-aku... Diusir."

**Diusir**

**by**

**Kamui Sayaka**

Gadis berkerudung merah itu tetap memandangi pemuda yang tergelatak lemas di depannya. Mata birunya menatap lekat setiap goresan luka yang melekat di wajah si pemuda. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sesuatu dari keranjang yang ia bawa.

"Makanlah roti ini, mungkin kau lapar."

Si pemuda hanya diam melihat gadis yang baru membangunkannya menyerahkan sebuah benda yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dengan segenap tenaganya diraihnya bungkusan roti yang begitu menarik jiwanya tersebut. "Te-terima kasih."

Si gadis hanya tersenyum, apalagi melihat pemuda di depannya memakan roti pemberiannya dengan rakus membuat tawanya meledak. "Hahaha, kau ini lucu yah."

"Uhuk... Hn, ma-maaf."

"Huh! Kalau muntah jangan di baju orang dong!"

**Warning: OOC, AU, OOT, Typo(s), GaJe dll. Kalau tidak suka, tekan CTRL + W atau ALT + F1 sampai F9 atau buka CMD lalu tulis "shutdown -s" atau pukul komputer anda dengan golok atau tidak usah baca saja.**

"Itu kan baju orang lain, untung bukan bajuku, hehe."

Si pemuda hanya diam dan mengangguk karena kesalahannya tadi telah mengotori baju jemuran milik orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hey, hey! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Te-tentang apa?"

"Tentang namamu dan kenapa kau bisa luka-luka dan berada di sini."

"Oh, na-namaku Mark. Ka-kalau lu-luka ini karena..."

"Karena apa?" Si gadis menatap pemuda berambut pirang di depannya curiga.

Si pemuda menghela napas lalu mulai menjawab, "Ka-karena aku terlalu ganteng."

Gubrak!

"Yang bener!" bentak gadis berkerudung merah yang baru saja-tidak sengaja-jatuh.

"I-iya. I-ibuku tadi malam marah-marah sambil memegang pisau." Si pemuda kembali menghela napas.

"Oh, jadi ibu kamu yang melukai kamu?" tanya si gadis cemas.

"Bukan, aku cuma gak sengaja jatuh dari atap gara-gara disuruh benerin antena TV."

Si gadis ingin jatuh lagi tapi ditahan, "Hm? Terus kenapa lukanya seperti diiris-iris gitu?"

"Di bawah atap ada kasur yang sedang dijemur," jawab si pemuda sembari menggigit rotinya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menabraknya saat jatuh? Karena tidak mungkin kasur bisa melukai sepepti itu," ujar si gadis, menganalisa jawaban si pemuda.

"Ti-tidak, aku malah menabraknya kok, untunglah punggungku dulu yang jatuh," jawab si pemuda, menyangkal analisa si gadis.

Si gadis menatap pemuda di depannya tidak percaya. "Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin kasur bisa melukai wajahmu sampai segitunya? Katanya punggungmu duluan yang jatuh?"

"Iya, memang punggungku duluan yang jatuh ke kasur. Tapi ibuku yang marah malah melemparku dengan pot bunga."

Si gadis bergidik ngeri, "Ew, sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab si pemuda singkat.

Si gadis bertanya lagi dengan sangat penasaran, "Lho? Padahal sampai berdarah gitu. Emang kenapa sampai gak sakit?"

"Karena aku ganteng."

Gubrak!

Si gadis tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk jatuh kembali. "Maaf mas, jangan terlalu narsis yah, bisa cerita dengan benar gak sih?" tanyanya agak marah.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Si pemuda menghela napasnya lalu mulai bercerita.

* * *

Malam itu, di sebuah rumah tua.

"Hehehe, apa kau sudah siap Gray?" Seorang lelaki berambut putih berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah pisau menuju pemuda bertopi yang tak berdaya di depannya.

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan, Skye?" Pemuda bertopi yang bernama Gray menatap ketakutan lelaki yang bernama Skye yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku cuma ingin bermain," jawab Skye datar, lalu menjilati pisau yang dibawanya.

"La-lalu untuk apa pisau itu?" Gray kembali bertanya dengan ketakutan yang telah memuncak.

Skye menyeringai, "Tentu saja untuk bermain. Bermain cabut nyawa!"

Jlep!

Skye menusukkan pisaunya ke mata kanan Gray lalu pelan-pelan memutarnya, membuat cipratan darah segar mengalir diikuti rintihan Gray yang mengusik jiwa. Skye lalu menusukkan lebih dalam pisaunya ke mata Gray lalu mengirisnya dan mencongkel bola matanya. Belum sempat Gray berteriak, Skye telah menghujamkan pisaunya ke leher Gray dan menyayat urat-urat lehernya hingga menyemburkan darah ke mana-mana.

"Nah, Gray. Sekarang aku akan menikmati tub-"

Kresek!

"Wah! Sial! Padahal nih sinetron lagi-lagi rame-ramenya! Kenapa TVnya rucek gini sih!" umpatku kesal.

"Yah, udah. Kamu benerin dulu saja antenanya, Mark," perintah Ibuku.

"Iya bu," jawabku lalu beranjak menuju luar rumah.

Cuaca di luar sangat panas, memang karena sinetron 'Sapa dan Marah' ini ditayangkan setiap jam 12 siang, jadi terpaksa panas-panasan deh naik ke atapnya. Tapi karena atapnya tinggi, harus naik tangga dulu dan karena aku tidak punya tangga jadi pinjam dulu ke tetangga.

"Pak Saibara, pinjem tangganya dong."

Pak Saibara yang sedang membawa golok menatapku, "Untuk nyolong mangga punya bapak lagi, hah?"

"Gak kok, aku cuma pengen benerin antena doang, paling besok nyolongnya. Duh, keceplosan!"

"Apa kamu bilang!"

* * *

Setelah berusaha mati-matian meminjam, akhirnya aku berhasil juga berada di atap rumahku, tentunya dengan beberapa benjolan yang menghiasi kepalaku. Aku pun lalu mulai mendekati antena dan mencoba untuk memutarnya.

"Mark! Cepat turun! TVnya udah bener lagi tuh! Ternyata tadi gangguan! Pokoknya ibu sayang ayah!" Ibuku berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dari bawah, maklumlah saya lagi di atas atap jadi tidak jelas suaranya.

Karena ibu menyuruhku turun jadi aku urungkan niat untuk membenarkan antenanya tapi karena kurang hati-hati saat mau turun, kakiku terpelesat dan aku terjatuh.

* * *

"Oh, jadi gitu. Kasihan."

"Iya."

Si gadis terus menatapi wajah pemuda yang telah selesai menceritakan kisah indahnya. Setelah diamati cukup lama, ternyata pemuda tersebut benar. Dia memang ganteng!

"Umm, a-apa aku boleh tahu. Ke-kenapa kau bi-bisa diusir?" tanya si gadis malu-malu, tanpa disadarinya wajahnya memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku ga-"

Ketika si pemuda hendak menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang langsung mengejutkannya.

"Hehehe! Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

Bersambung.

A/N: Maaf ficnya GaJe dan pendek, tadinya mau OneShot tapi keburu ada kerjaan. Cerita dikit yah, fic ini sebenarnya pengalaman saya pas masih kecil, kabur dari rumah gara-gara gak dikasih jajan(kasian) terus teman saya request fic tragedy & suspense yah terpaksa deh saya buat ini, padahal nih fic melenceng banget dari genrenya yah. Jadi ada yang mau fic ini dilanjutin atau gak? Silahkan Review saja kalau mau. 


	2. Cerita tadi malam

Diusir: Episode 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

Pemuda berambut pirang terkejut dengan kedatangan dua orang lelaki berbaju hitam yang tiba-tiba. Gadis berkerudung merah juga ikut terkejut dan berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAA~~~! TOLONG AKU MAU DIP-"

Si pemuda yang ketakutan si gadis akan mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar langsung menutup mulut gadis berkerudung merah, "Si-siapa ka-kalian?" tanyanya pada kedua orang lelaki berbaju hitam.

"He! Kamu pura-pura tidak kenal kami yah?" jawab salah seorang lelaki berbaju hitam.

"I-iya, aku sama sekali tidak kenal kalian."

Lelaki berbaju hitam tadi mendekati si pemuda, "Apa kamu lupa tadi malam?"

Mata si pemuda terbelalak, "Jangan-jangan kalian orang yang mengejarku tadi malam."

Kedua lelaki berbaju hitam tertawa keras, "Hahahaha! Tentu saja bukan. Kami ini kan artis sinetron 'Cucu yang tertukar' yang tayang tadi malam tuh. Huehe~~"

Duak!

"Woy! Tau gak sih! Tuh sinetron yang paling gue benci! Dah pergi sana!"

"Wuaah! Ampun bang, kami cuma pengen nyensus penduduk desa ini sajaa~~" Kedua lelaki berbaju hitam yang ternyata artis sinetron sekaligus petugas sensus itu langsung kabur.

Si pemuda lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut gadis berkerudung merah.

Si gadis langsung mengap-mengap mencari napas dan memarahi si pemuda, "He! Kenapa nutup mulut aku sih!" bentaknya pada si pemuda.

"Habisnya, tadi kamu teriak kencang banget! Huh, emang tadi kamu bilang mau dip- apa?"

"Oh. Tadi aku teriak mau dip-rety cure and peddy cure. Mereka itu kan mirip petugas salon. Aku ini kan ABG yang butuh perawatan."

"Kirain, tadi mau bilang ..." Si pemuda menghentikan perkataannya.

"Bilang apa?" tanya si gadis penasaran.

"Bilang aku ganteng."

Plak!

"Jahat!" Si gadis yang baru saja menampar pipi si pemuda langsung menangis.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku terlalu ganteng yah?"

"Iya eh bukan itu! Kamu jahat! Kenapa tadi gak bilang aku cantik."

Akhirnya dua orang pemuda dan pemudi yang narsis itu terdiam.

"Oh iya, nama kamu Mark kan?" tanya si gadis, mengusap air matanya.

Si pemuda yang bernama Mark hanya mengangguk pelan. Si gadis lalu bertanya kembali, "Kau bilang tadi malam dikejar-kejar? Sama siapa? Dan apakah itu alasan kamu diusir?"

Mark menghela napasnya, "Ya. Tadi malam aku dikejar dua orang lelaki berbaju hitam tapi bukan yang tadi. Sebenarnya tadi malam..."

* * *

Aku baru pulang kerja, dan ibu sedang memasak di dapur.

"Bu, makan malamnya apa?"

"Malam ini sepertinya kita tidak makan, Mark."

"Oh, uang yang Mark kasih udah habis ya bu. Kalau gitu Mark akan lembur saja bu."

"Gak usah Mark. Biar ibu pakai uang tabungan ibu saja."

"Tapi bu, itu kan uang buat berobat ibu ke dokter."

"Udah gak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu gak lembur Mark."

Ibu tersenyum padaku. Senyuman indah yang memendam kesedihan dalam. Sudah lama ibu memendam kesedihan ini, kesedihan karena ditinggal ayah. Ya, ayah telah pergi meninggalkan kami, ke tempat yang jauh. Karena itu ibu jadi jatuh sakit. Ibu menderita maag karena tidak mau makan dan juga kurang darah. Sudah berulang kali aku menyuruh ibu berobat tapi ibu selalu menolak. Akibatnya sakit ibu semakin parah, hingga sekarang maagnya sudah kronis.

"Tidak bu, Mark harus kerja. Mark ingin menjadi pengganti ayah bu-"

Plak!

"Sudah ibu bilang kan! Jangan pernah sebut orang itu lagi!"

"Ma-maaf bu, tapi Mark kan sudah besar dan sudah sepantasnya untuk menjadi pe-"

"Sudah! Ibu tidak mau dengar lagi! Kalau kamu memang ingin seperti dia, lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi bu, aku cuma ingi-"

"Pergi!"

"Ta-tapi bu-"

"Pergi sana!"

"Tapi se-"

"PERGI!"

"Ibu suruh kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga Mark!"

"Ta-"

"Ibu mengusirmu Mark! Jadi pergi sekarang!"

"Iya, Mark akan pergi bu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi, bentar lagi sinetron Sapa dan Marah mau mulai."

"Ah, iya. Makasih udah ngingetin ibu. Ya udah kamu pergi aja sana. Dan jangan kembali sebelum kamu jadi artis sinetron itu!"

"I-iya. Ya udah aku permisi dulu ya bu. Assalamualaikum."

"Hati-hati ya Mark. Waalaikumsalam."

Akupun pergi.

* * *

Karena lapar, aku makan di sebuah warteg dekat tempat kerjaku. Ya, setelah lembur pastinya perut akan keroncongan meskipun sudah larut malam.

"Wah nasi gorengnya enak bange-"

"Hey, jadi kau sudah tahu dia di mana?" Seorang lelaki berbaju hitam bertanya pada temannya yang juga berbaju hitam. Karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan pengunjung warteg tinggal ada 3 orang jadi suara orang tadi terdengar keras. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak tuh, aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana tapi belum ketemu," jawab lelaki kedua.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat."

"Mungkin, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya lelaki pertama penasaran.

Lelaki kedua menatap lelaki pertama dengan tatapan tajam, "Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh karena dari tadi siang aku main Harvest Moon yang Tale of Two Towns kok gak jadi-jadi yah."

"Hee?" Lelaki pertama memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu kenapa gak bilang-bilang kalau udah punya tuh! Wah bagi dong!"

Lelaki kedua terlihat ketakutan, "Iya, tapi kan gak jadi-jadi mainnya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Lelaki pertama berpik sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Entahlah, memangnya kau mainnya di DS atau 3DS?"

"Aku mainnya di PS1."

"Uhuk!"

"Hey! Beraninya kau muntah di bajuku yah!" Lelaki kedua marah.

Wah, gawat! Aku tidak sengaja muntah di bajunya, "Ma-maaf bang. Emm, mbak ini bayarnya yah. Aku pergi dulu permisi. Huwaaah!"

"Woy! Tunggu jangan kabur! Uang lo lebih nih!"

"Sial! Kita kejar saja dia!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Huuhuu..."

"Kenapa nangis? Ceritaku tadi gak sedih kok." Mark menatap cemas pada gadis berkerudung merah yang sedang menangis di depannya.

"Iya memang, tapi alur ceritanya terlalu cepat. Deskripsinya kurang!" omel si gadis.

"Ma-maaf, salahkan author. Ta-tapi apa sekarang tidak terlalu siang?" tanya si pemuda, mengingat matahari sudah beranjak naik dan menyinari gang sempit tempat mereka berdua bicara.

Si gadis mengernyitkan alisnya, "Emang kenapa?"

Mark menatap baju si gadis, "Apa kamu gak takut terlambat? Baju yang kamu pakai itu seragam SD Mineral kan? Sekarang kan sudah waktunya masuk sekolah."

"Wah gawat! Aku salah nyolong eh pakai baju! Eh, maaf mas aku ini udah lulus SMA. Ehehehe."

"Oh, lagi main cosplay-cosplayan yah. Ngomong-ngomong, mbak namanya siapa?"

Si gadis berkerudung merah tersenyum, menatap mata hijau pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. "Na-namaku Chelsea, mas Mark."

Si pemuda membalas senyuman manis si gadis. "Oh, mbak Chelsea. Namanya bagus, kaya merk shampo."

"Itu Gesbi, mas."

"Ah, iya. Mbak kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku lagi kabur. Kamu mau kan temani aku kabur?"

Bersambung.

A/N: Duh, gara-gara dipaksa teman saya, jadi dilanjutin deh nih cerita. Minta sampai 10 chapter lagi! Padahal lagi sibuk belajar buat SNMPTN, heuh. Maaf kalau cerita yang kubuat selama 15 menit ini bener-bener GaJe. Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview :Da yang mau kabur ama Chelsea? 


	3. Tradegi di taman

Diusir: Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

-hr-

"Aku lagi kabur. Kamu mau kan temani aku kabur?"

Deg.

Untuk sesaat jantung pemuda berambut pirang seakan berhenti berdetak. Permintaan gadis di depan matanya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia takut kalau ternyata gadis itu kabur dari RSJ. Ya, setelah menjenguk saudaranya terus kabur. Tapi dia bukan pasiennya lho, hehehe.

"Mark? Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya si gadis penasaran melihat pemuda di depannya terdiam.

Pemuda yang bernama Mark masih terdiam tapi setelah gadis di depannya terlihat murung akhirnya dia menjawab, "A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. E-emang kenapa kabur Chels?"

"Aku bosan. Tiap hari di rumah saja. Ya, sekali-kali ingin main keluar," jawab si gadis yang bernama Chelsea. "Kamu mau kan temani aku main?"

Mark mengerti sekarang, ternyata dia tidak kabur melainkan melarikan diri dari rumah, "Hmm, ya kalau kamu mau ngajak aku sih gak apa-apa."

Senyuman lebar langsung tergambar di wajah gadis berkerudung merah, dia gembira mendengar jawaban si pemuda. "Asyik! Tentu saja aku mau ngajak kamulah. Oke, kalau gitu kita pergi ke perpustakaan!" serunya semangat.

"Eh? Ngapain ke perpustakaan Chels? Katanya mau main?" Mark bingung sendiri mendengar ajakan Chelsea.

"Iya, tapi kita ke toko baju dulu. Baju kamu kan kotor dan udah berlubang!" Chelsea menunjuk kerah baju Mark.

"Ini kan kerah, jadi udah pasti berlubang. Kalau gak berlubang gak bisa dipakai," jawab Mark.

"Ah iya yah. Jadi nanti kita ke perpustakaan terus jalan lima langkah, nah nyampai deh di toko baju."

"Jadi ke perpustakaan numpang lewat doang?"

"Iya! Yuk pergi!"

-hr-

Akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa hari eh salah menit maksudnya. Mereka sampai di toko baju.

Chelsea lalu menghampiri seorang pelayan toko, "Assalamualaikum! Mbak pesan mi goreng dua yah, jangan pakai mangkuk."

"Waalaikumsalam. Mbak, mbak ini toko baju. Bukan warung remang-remang." jawab si pelayan.

"Eh, salah yah? Maaf yah mbak," ujar Chelsea minta maaf.

Mark cuma bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, "Duh, kamu tuh malu-maluin saja sih Chels."

"Ahehe, yah maaf mas Mark, hehe."

Mark lagi-lagi terdiam terdiam melihat senyuman Chelsea, "Ya sudah." Mark lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan toko, "Kalau gitu tolong rambut saya dicukur mohak ya mbak."

"Jyah! Ini toko baju mas! Bukan salon! Nih suami ma istri sama-sama gak nyambung yah!" seru pelayan toko marah.

"Mbak, kami belum nikah," ujar Mark kebingungan.

"Ya sudah, semoga kalian berdua cepat nikah!"

"Amin! Kalau gitu tolong panggilkan penghulunya ya mbak," pinta Chelsea senang.

"Mbak. Ini kan toko baju bukan KUA yah. Jadi mau beli baju apa nggak?" kata pelayan toko sedih setengah menangis.

"Jadi dong, ayo Mark."

"Ayo!"

Chelsea dan Mark lalu pergi memilih baju. Sedangkan si pelayan toko pundung di pojokan.

"Eh, eh. Mark, coba deh kamu pakai topi ini," kata Chelsea ketika melihat sebuah topi berwarna biru langit.

Mark lalu memakai topi tersebut malu-malu karena takut tidak ganteng lagi, "Gimana? Gante- eh bagus gak?"

"Gante- eh bagus kok, tapi ujung topinya dikebelakangin saja biar kelihatan wajah gantengnya eh salah, maksudnya biar kelihatan pas lagi jalannya, hehehe," ujar Chelsea gugup.

"Ya baiklah, ta-tapi uangku kurang buat beli topi ini," kata Mark sedih.

"Tenang saja! Aku yang bayar! Ayo, kita cari baju yang bagus!" seru Chelsea lalu menarik tangan Mark. Mereka berdua lalu berkeliling toko untuk mencari baju dan celana yang bagus.

Setelah menemukan barang yang dicari akhirnya mereka menuju kasir toko.

"Mbak, ini semua berapa yah?" tanya Chelsea seraya menyerahkan barang belanjaannya.

"Sebentar yah mbak, saya hitung dulu," kata penjaga kasir.

Chelsea menatapi Mark yang dari tadi berkeringat, "Mark, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, cuma grogi eh panas saja kok," ujar Mark gugup. "Duh, hampir saja keceplosan. Huh, kalau Chelsea tahu aku mau ngompol gara-gara grogi dekat ama dia, bisa gawat nih!" batinnya. "A-anu, aku mau ke toilet dulu yah."

"Oh iya, kirain apa. Padahal sekarang dingin lho, kan lagi musim panas," gumam Chelsea ketika melihat Mark yang berlari menuju toilet.

"Mbak, jadi semuanya jumlahnya 500 ribu," kata penjaga kasir yang telah selesai menghitung.

"Hah? Banyak sekali! Coba deh mbak hitung lagi, saya cuma belanja segini masa sampai 500 ribu!" seru Chelsea marah.

"Ah, iya baiklah mbak. Saya hitung lagi," kata penjaga kasir lalu menghitung kembali. "Benar kok mbak, jumlahnya 500 ribu."

Chelsea kaget, "Dih! Apa sih mbak tuh! Masa bisa sampai 500 ribu! Coba deh itung lagi."

"Eh, iya mbak jumlahnya 500 ribu. Nih yah, saya hitung lagi!" seru si penjaga kasir dengan nada tinggi. "Tuh kan mbak, jumlahnya tuh 500 ribu!"

"Hah? Masa sih? Mbak gak bisa ngitung yah?!" tanya Chelsea bertambah marah.

"Beneran mbak! 500 ribu! Saya udah hitung lagi tetap 500 ribu! Nih kalau gak percaya, lihat nih jumlahnya di komputer," kata penjaga kasir seraya menunjukkan jumlah yang tertera di komputer.

Chelsea yang melihatnya langsung marah, "Wah! Gak komputernya! Gak mbaknya! Sama-sama eror yah! Udah jelas yah, saya kan cuma beli 2 baju, 1 celana dan 1 topi! Jadi jumlahnya 4, bukan 500 ribu mbak!"

Gubrak!

"Yang 500 ribu itu jumlah harganya! Bukan jumlah barangnya mbak!" seru penjaga kasir yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Oh, kirain. Ya udah, ini uangnya. Maaf yah mbak," kata Chelsea lalu keluar bersama Mark yang telah selesai dari toilet. Sedangkan penjaga kasir ikut pundung bersama pelayan toko di pojokan.

-hr-

"Wah, jadi ini tamannya? Lebar banget!" Chelsea berteriak kegirangan ketika tiba di taman. "Pantesan saja jadi lahan parkir, heuh."

"Yah begitulah, sejak wali kota di sini diganti. Suasana taman juga berubah." Mark menerawang ke atas, membayangkan keadaan taman yang dulu.

Chelsea bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dipikirkan Mark, "Oh, memang dulu taman ini seperti apa?"

"Dulu di sini adalah hotel, pemiliknya entah mengapa setelah istrinya meninggal, dia menjadi gila dan membantai seluruh karyawan dan orang yang tinggal di hotelnya. Lalu dia membakar hotel bersama dirinya tepat pada malam bulan purnama." Mark menatap Chelsea dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Ya-yang benar, Mark?" tanya Chelsea ketakutan.

"Tentu saja bohong, itu cuma cerita dari komik Dragon Ball Os. Aslinya di sini dulu sawah."

Gacrot!

"Gak usah cerita kalau gitu!" seru Chelsea seraya menarik tangannya yang menancap di kepala Mark. "Ayo main aja yuk!"

Chelsea lalu menarik tangan Mark, tentu saja Mark cuma diam, kan keenakan. Mereka berdua lalu menaiki sebuah perosotan.

1 kali.

"Wah, enak banget Mark! Ayo sini turun!" ajak Chelsea. Tapi Mark yang masih berada di atas perosotan hanya menggeleng santai. Chelsea lalu menakai perosotan itu lagi.

3 kali.

Chelsea berteriak lagi, "Enak, Mark! Seru banget! Udah 3 kali aku turun lho!"

Mark cuma tersenyum.

8 kali.

"Kok pusing yah?" gumam Chelsea, tapi dia terus menaiki kembali perosotan.

15 kali.

"Waaaah! Tong sampah mana?! Aku mau muntah! Mark, cepat panggilkan ambulance! Sepertinya ini gejala hamil 3 bulan!" Chelsea berteriak-teriak gaje di dalam tong sampah.

"Errr... Aku sama sekali belum mengapa-apakanmu, mana mungkin kau sudah hamil," sahut Mark bingung.

"Benar juga yah. Tapi mungkin gara-gara tadi kau tidak ikut naik perosotan, aku jadi hamil! Pokoknya aku minta pertanggung jawabanmu!" bentak Chelsea yang baru saja selesai muntah.

Mark langsung mematung mendengar perkataan Chelsea, tak lama kemudian dia mendekati Chelsea. "Umm, bagaimana kalau aku belikan es krim? Mungkin bisa menggugurkan kandunganmu," bisik Mark menggoda.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin dengan beli es krim bisa menggugurkan kandungan!" Chelsea marah-marah, membuat Mark ketakutan. "Yang ada juga makan es krim! Nah itu bisa menambah jumlah anak yang aku kandung tau, Mark!" lanjutnya.

"Te-terserah deh," gumam Mark lalu bersiap mencari penjual es krim tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika...

"Awas! Odong-odong mau lewat!"

Brak!

HP penjaga taman berbunyi dengan suara ringtone aneh tadi.

"Tuan putri! Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

Bersambung.

A/N: Akhirnya bisa juga ngupdate nih cerita. Padahal tadinya mau disuspend cuz ceritanya aneh gini_ _" Sok siapa ajah yang mau kritik tinggal review ajah, hehe 


End file.
